


Like Watching A Kiss

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Billy as unlikely gay mentor, Digital Art, Diners, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: "Will stared at their hands so close on the table. Nobody was looking at him and so they didn’t know that he saw Steve’s fingers nudge Billy’s and Billy’s fingers close over his for a couple of seconds before they parted again on the table. He heard them breathe when it happened. It was almost like watching a kiss."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	Like Watching A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Incident at Castle Byers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492314) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 



> For the wonderful [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon), who asked for this scene from her excellent fic [Incident at Castle Byers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492314) for Harringrove for Australia! What a treat this was to draw, I love that fic. 🥰👍

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@avalonlights](http://avalonlights.tumblr.com/), probably crying about Billy or Harringrove. <3


End file.
